US 2002/0050799 A1 describes a lighting apparatus for controlling lighting loads. The apparatus is connected to a network via a network interface and receives commands from the network that are to be forwarded to the lighting loads, when the apparatus is in an automatic mode. In a manual mode, the apparatus receives direct user instructions not from the network but from a remote control and forwards corresponding commands to the lighting loads. The network interface further comprises a protocol processing part and a memory for storing time information. Said time information means absolute time, such as date and time, or relative time, such as hours after a zero time point, or count information, such as a pulse at a specific time point after counting a number of pulses from a reference time point in a clock oscillator or in a commercial electric power frequency. The time information is received via the network. The apparatus controls the lighting loads based on the timing information. It is described that, during enjoying a movie, light intensity and color of lighting are changed by linking up an audiovisual unit, such as a television set, to the lighting apparatus to improve a so-called stage effect.